Fight Scene
by Darth Mannykin
Summary: can't really do a summary for this so just read. I tell you it's gonna be a good one. Just so you know I did it final fantasy 8 because that's were its set.


Hello to everyone reading this! This is just a story I've been working on for a while now. This is just a fight scene between Balamb Garden and Galbadia garden that I thought I would post to get you're feedback to see if I should actually post the whole story. Anyway this takes place about half way through the actually story and as you might figure out while reading that Roxanne is the main character and Cloud is the love interest although they don't know it yet. So read and tell me what you think?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy games or the charaters mentioned except Roxanne and Allison.

I do not own the song mentioned in this fic Blow me away by breaking benjamin but that song is great!!!

Okay now enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Screaming could be heard from every direction. Screams of pain, screams of panic, and they all echoed through her head. It was the only thing she could hear along with the thumping of her own heart. War was the first word that popped into her mind. Never in her life did she think she would ever experience such a thing but here it was. It came with Galbadias attack. There was a loud whistling sound as a bomb flew over head and make contact with one of the stone buildings. The block in which she had history. She always wished that something like that would happen to the history room but now that it had happened it wasn't what she wanted at all. She looked left and right and all around her was fighting. Fires had started and were spreading. The skies were dark and a light drizzle had begun to fall. It was almost as if the weather knew something as horrible as this was going to happen.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and bit down the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She reached to her back and gripped the handle of her gunblade. Her hand was sweaty in her nervousness. So many were going to die today. So many had died today already. Slowly she pulled it from its sheath and it came out cleanly with a scraping sound that was lost amoungst the battle cries. She sliced the air as she again scanned her surroundings her sword resting ready at her side. Then her eyes focused on a struggling blonde girl.

"Allison" she half yelled.

Before she realised it she had begun running to her friends aid. She sprinted through all the bodies and the mass fight happening around her with ease. A Galbadian soldier ran towards her as she ran for her frined. With a cry she sliced straight passed him. The Galbadians jaw dropped as he looked down and blood started to pour from his wound. With a muffled groan he slumped to the ground.

"Ahh" Allison cried as she fell back.

She looked up into the eyes of her attacker. He looked so cold like her death would mean nothing to him. With stone cold brown eyes he smirked as he raised his sword above his head. Was this it? She closed her eyes awaiting her fate.

She leaped up and over her friend bringing her sword down on an unsuspecting soldier. Just at the right time she squeezed the trigger and delivered a fatal blow. As she hit the ground so did the soldier, with one exception, she wasn't the one that was dead. She turned quickly to face Allison to see if she was hurt.

Scaredly Allison opened her eyes as she heard the familiar sound of a gunblade going off. When they opened completely she was met with an extended hand and a warm smile. With a greatful smile she grabbed hold of her hand and Roxanne pulled her up. She was so happy that her friend had come to help that she couldn't express herself.

"Roxy..." she trailed off looking at the raven haired girl with a new found respect. She owed her her life.

"I know, I know, thank me later" she pointed with her sword to the entrance of a building. "Go there and help protect the juniour students. Help barricade the place"

"What about you?" Allison stuttered, afraid of the answer.

"Don't worry about me, Al. You've done enough here. I'll take care of the rest" she said with a nod. "Just be there when all this is over"

Allison stared at Roxanne sppechless before nodding.

"Promise me you'll be okay"

Roxanne looked to the ground. How could she promise something she wasn't sure of.

"I promise. Now go" she gave her a slight push in the direction she wanted her to go.

Allison began to run in agreement. When she was halfway she turned around to see Roxanne watching her.

"Don't die!" she yelled.

Roxanne gave a nervous smile and a wave in aknowledgement. Allison blinked and when she opened her eyes Roxanne had been lost in the crowd. She hoped to god that she would be alright. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to her.

Roxanne didn't even have to move when she was suddenly attacked by a mob of fresh troops. She side stepped one who ran straight at her before turning and slicing his back. With a cry of pain he stumbled to the ground. She jumped to dodge the second ones sword that went for her legs. She leaped forward and took out two more. She took a step back as a sword cennected with hers. It was all so fast she almost didn't have time to block it. She shoved him back into a soldier that another of her friends wre fighting. They both nodded to eachother before running to help others.

Roxanne stopped running as she looked to the sky. More troops were being parachuted in. How long were Galbadia Garden planning this attack. She looked to her left as more troops poured through the gates. They had a greater number of students then balamb garden.

_They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play  
(I can't see them anyway)  
No time to lose  
We've got to move  
Steady your hand  
(I am losing sight again)_

An anger she had no idea she possessed began to boil over inside of her. Deep in her eyes you could see a fire burning bright. She jumped high in the air and saved an unsuspecting student from death. She cut left at a soldier before she was surrounded. She jumped back as s flurry of sword attacks were unleashed upon her. His sword connected with hers and caused sparks to fly off the metals. The soldier wasn't expecting her to block. A smirk crossed her lips. Still holding him off she kneed him in the crotch. He doubled over in pain and with the handle of her blade she hit him in the back of his head knocking him out cold. Before she could catch her breath she was fighting off three at once. With amazing speed and accuracy she blocked and countered everything they had to offer. In anger she cried out and in one swift move they all fell to the ground at once. Another sword was thrust upon her. She blocked and they pulled their sword back and struck again and again expecting her to give up. She didn't expect that this one was slightly more advanced. She got such a shock when she misjudged a move and his sword scraped arcross her right arm. Her gunblade flew out of her hand and fell atleast a meter away, the point sticking in the ground and the handle in the air. She looked at it as its metal gleamed as lighting struck high ubove the clouds. The fairly muscular man gave a small amused laugh as he neared. Roxanne's frown deepened as she watched him. He took a swing for her and she did a back flip to dodge. She leaped forward and her hand connected with his jaw. He was stunned momentarily but that wasn't enough to take him down .She looked up at her sword. She had to make a decision. She closed her eyes as she made a dash for her weapon. She skidded in the mud to her sword and grabbed the handle, flipping back just in time to dodge his hit. His sword hit the ground and stuck in there slightly. A look of panic crossed his face as he tried to tug it out. This gave Roxanne just enough time to dispose of him. With a stabbing action he soon met the same fate as the others that had crossed her.

She looked down at her bloody wound. It should have hurt more but the adrenaline was pumping through her veins and causing her to forget about it slightly but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. She cursed under her breath. It didn't look like they were going to give up soon. She heaved a trouble sigh but that was cut short as bombs were beginning to be dropped all over the place. Bits of dirt and other substances were flying all over the place. Roxanne jumped left and right to save herself from being blown to smitherines. They really weren't getting anywhere. She looked over her shoulder at the hundreds behind her. These were her fellow class mates and they were being slaughtered.

"Retreat" she yelled at the struggling people. "Retreat!" she said louder.

_Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
(I will stay, in the mess I made)  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way_

Everyone for a second stopped to look at her. They had a great respect for her and her strength that they knew it was the right thing to do. Roxanne begun running towards the place where she had told Allison to go. First she got blank stares but everyone was quick to follow her lead. They had to trust her. Without further hesitation they turned towards the building following behind Roxanne. "Retreat" they all yelled to warn their fellow students, helping many injured along the way. As soon as she reached the entrance she stopped and turned around sword ready. Hundreds flew passed her as they hurried for safety. Most were too young to die. They shouldn't of had to see this. She could give her life, what did she have to live for? At the end of the day she had nowhere to go home to but these people, these people had family and people who loved them. She couldn't let them throw away their lives.

She killed all that followed her friends and soon most were safely inside except the ones that were too stubborn to retreat. She smiled as she stepped up to complete the line they had formed. Standing beside her was no other then professor Valdesa. He turned to face her with a wary face. He too looked tired and like he had lost alot of blood.

"I'm glad you're okay" he coughed out as he forced a smile. He returned his attention to the approaching Galbadians. "You may have just saved everyones life by giving that order" he said with an approving nod. "You're a good leader Roxanne, just make sure you make it through this"

"Of course I will. You know me, I never give up" she tried to sound really upbeat.

"I think..." he trailed off. "I think you should go inside"

She shook her head furiously. He laughed half heartedly at her expression. It was worth a try wasn't it? Thunderous footsteps could be heard coming closer. It wouldn't be long now. She looked down the long line, left then right. Where was Cloud? Her heart sank. Where was Cloud? she asked herself again. Roxanne thought of all people that he would be there on the front line. She thought hard, maybe he too retreated inside the building but that wasn't like him at all. Too hard headed. Then her thoughts turned to the worst. Could he really be dead?

She didn't have much time to think before the next wave struck with full force. She was so distracted and it wasn't long before she had a few more scraps and cuts to go along with the one on her arm. She had to admit she was getting really tired. The rain began to fall harder as if calling the shots for a bad ending. It fell fast and quickly soaked her clothes further. Her hair was flattened onto her face but it didn't take away from her beauty. She still looked as strong as ever. She wouldn't let her being tired show. It was a weakness and Roxanne refused to show weakness.

She soon found herself at the very front of the school. With a hand placed to her forehead so she could see further she looked out to the coast. That was where they were coming from. Galbadia garden was parked right in the water. Boy did she get a shock when she saw that. How could their garden float? Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of a lone fighter at the front gate of Glabadia garden where the students were coming out of. Next she noticed his spikey blonde hair.

"Cloud!" she called out to him, happiness clearly audible in her voice which was a change.

Cloud sliced down the one he had been fighting. With the back of his hand he wiped the sweat and blood from his forehead. His ears perked up at the sound of a familiar voice. He looked all around him and finally up on the cliff he saw her body looking down at him. He gave a nod to show he had seen her. He was glad that she was okay. For some reason he couldn't shake this happy feeling. It was so weird for him. He felt like he had to fight on. Getting a fright by a sword coming towards him he payed more attention. He blocked and shoved them away. Soon he was surrounded by the biggest group he had ever seen. All had smirks plastered on their faces. He gulped as they all rushed at him._  
_

He began to panic more after each hit he dodged. Maybe next time he wouldn't be so lucky. A sword came flying at him and he forced it to the ground with his. He jumped forward and killed two before leaping back and stabbing one that came at him from behind. With lightning fast reflexes he grabbed a fist in his hand that came for his face. He looked into the scared eyes of a young boy no older then 17. Without hesition he dealed with the young boy. So many had already died because of them and they had to pay. It was them that had killed his parents all those years ago. He remembered them coming into his home and killing them without mercy and they would have killed him if he hadn't run away. He clenched his eyes shut for a second as tears began to well. He started to fight with a new found strength. Anger raging deep inside him and maybe in a way blinding him. He cried out in anger as he sliced carelessly. He ran directly at the defensive wall they had formed to keep him in. He leaped high in the air and brought his sword down with all the strength he could gather. In knocked atleast a dozen clearly off their feet and shook the ground as hit it. He slowly straightened up and went for the next one. He jumped and dodged perfectly and dispensed of many. There was a loud cry and he looked over his shoulder to see a soldier coming directly for him, sword high in the air. His mouth dropped still in the process of turning around. He didn't have any time to react.

_Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all_

With a furious cry she came from the sky and struck him down. She landed crouched on the ground and slowly rose with a small smile on her face. She looked at a shocked Cloud. His face quickly softened. Everything blurred and seemed to slow around them. She really was like an angel that saved him. That fell from the heavens to save his life.

"Thank you" he mouthed and she nodded.

Her smile disappeared as she looked around her. They really were in quite a predicament. They were surrounded and there was only one escape. If they wanted to get out alive they would have to fight their way out. She turned her back to Cloud as she looked around in horror. She had been lucky in the past but maybe this was it. She had had a good life, right? Roxanne backed up and her back soon collided with Cloud's. They looked over their shoulders at eachother and gave a nervous smile. They aimed their swords at the army.

"Don't die on me now" Cloud laughed to lighten the mood. "You still owe me a rematch"

"It's like my friend said to me 'Only the strongest will survive' and were the strongest, right? So we have to survive" she nodded convincing herself.

Cloud's eyes grew wide in realisation. He had said that to his friend on the internet. He had only said that to one. She was the one who he had never met but fell in love with. A slight blush formed on his cheeks. That must be why he felt a connection with her. He found it kind of foolish how they had fighted so. He looked to the ground slightly. What if this was his only chance? If he died here and never got to tell Roxanne he would regret it. He knew he would so why couldn't he get the words out? What if this wasn't the right time? What if he told her now and everything started to go bad? What if she died? He shook his head trying to get that image out of his mind. He didn't know how she would react to it. Cloud decided it was best not to tell her. If something happened like she died he could pretend that feeling was never there and maybe the hurting would go away. Part of him believed that but the other half knew she would forever be in his heart. The way she spoke those kind words over the internet, the way she looked at him when they sat on the beach at night together, he couldn't get that out of his mind. She had to atleast feel the same way about him. Finally he turned to look at her.

"When this is over..." he gulped. "I'd really like to talk to you. I'm...Just know I never hated you, you know...Can you feel it? Say you can feel it too"

Roxanne was slightly confused at first but she could feel it. It was this strange warm feeling unlike anything she had felt before. It started in the pit of her stomach and slowly rose to the left side of her chest. It sent tingling sensations throughout her whole body. She looked down at her clenched fists and slowly uncurled them letting her knuckles return to their usual tan colour instead of the ghostly white. She could even feel it in the tips of her fingers. It was like some power she had no control over. It gave her the strength to go on.

"Yeah Cloud, I can feel it"

It seemed like all of them came at once and for the first time they faught as a team. Roxanne ducked the sword that narrowly missed her head and from the crouched position on the ground brought her sword up and the man flew back. Cloud brought his sword up to block a sword almost as big as his. He kneed the guy in the stomach before punching him in the face and knocking him to the ground.

"See, easy" Cloud spoke through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, we can do this"

For everyone they killed atleast three more took their place. It was no use but they had to keep fighting. Not just for them but for their friends that were waiting for them when this was other. They both had the same out look. Even if they died here they had done something to be proud of. They would have held them off long enough for Balamb Garden to remobalise. Cloud charged forward and knocked a few off their feet while killing a couple with a swing for his power sword in the process.

Soon after much cuts the soldiers began to deminish. They weakly faught off the last remaining ones with what little strength they had left. She placed her sword up and shoved him back. She breathed heavily as the blade of her sword fell to the ground. She was so exhausted she couldn't keep it up. Cloud was much the same. He just couldn't be bothered. He smiled with a kind of forced laugh. They did it, they really did it. Roxanne was soon to join in with her tired forced laugh. They looked at eachother and grinned at their accomplishment, taking note of eachothers scraps and bruises. Both their blue eyes were shinning. Something between them had certainly changed.

Cloud opened his mouth to speak but before the words came out the ground begand to tremble. Roxanne placed her arms out as she swayed uneasily. Cloud stumbled unable to keep proper footing on the shaking ground. They whipped their heads around to locate the disturbance. After what felt like an eternity out of Galbadia emerged a giant of a man. Just him had caused such a commotion. Roxanne growled as she dug her feet deep in the ground ready for the man. He looked so familiar.

He stood infront of them. With his fingers he twirled his long black mostache. He wasn't so much fat but muscily. He had the biggest muscles she had ever seen. He held a long thin sword in his spare hand which he gripped so tightly his knuckles were white, and then he had the nerve to laugh at the two. Cloud look down to him with imense hate.

"Hello Roxanne, remember me?" he asked mockingly.

Roxanne thought hard her eyes moving to the ground. His voice was so familiar. She could have sworn she heard it somewhere before. The teenage girl vaguely remembered his face. The way he laughed. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Like she had been stabbed in the heart with a rusty jaggard pice of metal that went in fast and was slowly pulled out. Like barbed wire had been wrapped around her heart and been slowly tightened. Cloud watched as her face showed a deep pain. A pain that had been buried for years.

"You..." she choked out mouth dry, unable to look at him. "You're the one that...killed my parents..." she trailed off clenching her eyes shut.

"Correct" he said rather pleased with himself. "And easy they were to kill too,just like you'll be. Although they did put up quite a fight"

"You bastard!!!" she took a step forward and screamed at him as if it would take her pain away.

Cloud had to place an arm in front of her to stop her from rushing at him.

"It's unfair that both of you should get to fight me at the same time" he said as he placed two fringers in his mouth and whistled. "So I'll give you something to do while I kill one of you first"

A whole fresh group of soldiers appeared behind him. Cloud couldn't take his eyes off the shaking Roxanne. She looked so vonerable and he had never seen her like that before and he didn't want to ever again. At the moment he was so worried about her. He couldn't imagine how hard it must be to find out the person who had killed your parents was standing right in front of you and taking so many more lives.

"Roxanne" he spoke hesitantly. What could he say to her to fix this?

She finally lifted her head and glared at the man. She threw her arm with her sword in it to her side angrily.

"You're...gonna pay!" she screamed her voice rising with each word.

_There's nothing left  
So save your breath  
Lying in wait  
(Caught inside this tidal wave)  
Your cover's blown  
No where to go  
Holding your fate  
(Loaded I will walk alone)_

Roxanne ran at him before Cloud could stop her. She cried out as she forced her sword on his. Cloud imediately went to help but before he got far he was blocked off by the soldiers that had appeared. He tried to force past them to get to her but it was no use. There were far too many of them and they simply refused to let him past. He could only watch helplessly as the small girl faught the larger man. He was so much bigger then her. How could she possibly win?

He pushed her back and swung for her midsection which narrowly missed as she jumped back just in time. The sky was now it's darkest it had ever been. The rain kept on pouring as they continued to fight hard. The mud was making it increasingly harder to keep their footing. He struck her down with a powerful blow. The young girl landed on her ass in the mud and barely had time to roll out of the way before her parents murderer pulvarised her into the ground. He was different from the other soldiers she had faught previous to him. For starters he was a hell of alot bigger and more skilled. Maybe it was just the fact that the hate she held for him was greater. He rushed forward in rage, quickly Roxanne jumped out of the way, never for a second turning her back to him. She glared at him sword aimed at his throat.

"You know I took great pleasure in disposing of your parents" he laughed mockingly as he shrugged. "And I'm going to get much more pleasure from killing you"

"You sick bastard!" she yelled furiously. "Do you get your kicks from killing people!? From destroying families!? You fucking prick!!"

Roxanne leaped clear off the ground letting out a volley of sword slashes taking chips out of his sword.

Cloud leaped up and brought his sword down for a crushing blow against one of the soldiers, killing him instantly, as he landed he was attacked from behind by one of them, but fatser then anyone could blink Cloud had turned around delivering a swift cut to his body and knocking him back 5 meters or so. He regained composure as he heard Roxanne's cry of frustration. He had to get to her. Boldly he faught them all off with every ounce of strength he had. He was swarmed by them and they showed no signs of backing off.

"Your name...What's your name?" she growled.

"My name?" he asked amused. Why should he tell her? "My name is Geren" he yelled charging her.

Roxanne did her best to deflect most of his attacks but the odd one slipped by added to her many cuts. When he had finished his attack she pulled her sword behind her and charged forward. The man barely had enough time to defend with his sword blade as the two clashed. The Galbadian smirked as he brought his knee to her gut. A cough esaped her lips as her eyes grew wide. This gave him enough tiem to grip her by her throat and toss her effortly away. Roxanne rolled a few times before landing crouched. The teenage girl struggled with her footing as she swung her massive sword. The man in turn took a step back before firing some kind of energy blast. The blast knocked her sword out of her hand, sending it flying through the air before landing in the dirt.

Roxanne scrambled to her feet as the older man came at her. With amazing speed she kicked his sword from his hands as he was just about to strike sending it crashing to the ground like hers. Roxanne jumped at him, fist pulled back, but Geren was too fast and retorted with a vicious punch in the stomach. She stumbled back momentarily stunned before straightening up. As quick as a flash Geren's foot layed hard into her stomach and she smashed into the ground, skidding a short distance. Roxanne looked up at the man who had killed her parents and her glare intensified. She was angry and she found it hard to fight. He laughed at her as he looked down to her like she was nothing more then a piece of dirt. She growled as she used her arms to push herself up and kicked up straight in the stomach before landing on her feet as he flew back with some what of an omph sound.

"Very good" he stood and wiped his cheek with his right hand. "Maybe I underestimated you"

"Yeah, you did"

"No more games. Time to take it up step up, eh?"

Geren charged straight for Roxanne. Still slightly phased by the his last attack she just wobbled on her feet uneasily. The man grabbed Roxanne by the collar of her shirt and tossed her effortlessly into the side of the building, but Roxanne flipped back and landed on the side of the building, defying all laws of gravity. She pushed off from it and landed on her feet where she was met with a sickingly painful punch from Geran and her back smacked hard into the wall which she had just been standing on. He pushed her harder i nto the wall, almost pushign her completely through.

While Roxanne was engaged in her own fight, Cloud was still trying to take down his own opponents.

_Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
(I will stay, in the mess I made)  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way_

Cloud's lightning fast reflexes helped him dodge alot of the blows but not even he could stop them all. He was so dizzy from lose of blood but Roxanne needed his help. A fist connected in his stomach and he coughed up some blood from the impact. He gathered it up in his mouth and spit it out. He side stepped the small soldier and then sliced his side. The second one was too fast for Clouds slowing attacks and ripped the sword from Cloud's hands and used it against Cloud. He smirked as he watched the soldier try to wield his sword and he easily jumped to dodge. When he had taken out the soldier he grabbed his sword back and used it to slash at the others. He came at them with a series of sword strikes, each blow taking out someone else. A small blade was thrust upon him but he blocked and pushed away. Cloud back flipped over him bringing his sword down on the Galbadians back.

Spinning her sword in hand she rushed him countering his blows with even more hate and anger. She was so sick of this and wanted it to end. She was tired and just wanted to go home. Home, she laughed to herself. What home? She had no home so why did she want it so bad? Geren knocked her back with force and Roxanne was quick to recover and even quicker to deliver a few sword strikes on the murderer. Geren barely had time to move, causing him to suffer numerous cuts. Geren next kneed her in the stomach again, knocking the wind out of Roxanne. Using the back of his sword he bashed her in the back of the head, knocking her to the ground. Roxanne screamed out in pain as she was delivered bone crunching kicks to the ribs without mercy.

Cloud's ears picked up that distinct sound and made him fight ever so harder.

"Roxanne!" he yelled trying to get her to answer but her voice just faded and stopped completely. Fighting harder in despiration he killed another few and began a hardout sprint for her.

As the pain intensified Roxanne started to drift off into unconciousness. She clenched her eyes shut as tears began a slow trail down her cheeks. No, she screamed out mentally. Her anger infused blue eyes snapped open as another fierce blow was inflicted upon her. In a strange turn of events she had somehow got up and was fighting him off, although she didn't know how she did it. Sparks were flying off their swords in every direction. Their swords once again touched and sparks flew, illuminating their determined faces as they pushed hard on eachothers swords in a power struggle. They pushed as hard as they could on the blades both waiting for the other to yield.

It started as a pale light and then grew much brighter. It wasn't long before they were both ingulfed in the mesmorising white light. All stopped their fighting to take in it's beauty. Cloud seeing this as his only chance cut down the last few left and made his way closer to the light. Everyone in the hall saw the light and ran to the windows to get a better look. Allison started to get a bad feeling. He stood in awe as the light only got brighter and much bigger. As fast as it came it began to disappear and soon only two people were left standing on the battlefield.

_Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all_

Roxanne and Geren were almost face to face and she cringed as she pushed the cold metal of her gunblade in deeper and it sliced straight through his stomach. Both their eyes grew wide in realisation. Never before had she seen fear and uncertainty behind this mans eyes and she did indeed get some satidfaction out of it. She thrust her sword in deeper, enjoying every second of it. She vowed for revenge and that is what she had just got. He pushed himself off the blade and stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. He looked to the grey skies, eyes frozen open with fright. How could he lose? Roxanne just left him there as he gasp for air like a fish out of water. She snarled as she turned away. He deserved his fate.

Cloud jogged towards the teenage girl and stopped when he was just about 50 metres away. A rare genuine happy smile creeped onto his face. She smiled back. She looked so beautiful to him. Like an angel he thought. He went to take a step forward but stopped as pure horror set in.

Roxanne went to take a step forward but failed. Her eyes slowly inched downwards to the huge gaping hole through her stomach as a large amount of blood began to seep from it. Geren wasn't the only one that had been hurt in that final clash. She hadn't really noticed it before, of course she felt this stinging sensation but she thought that was just from the kicks to the ribs, but now she had noticed it, it started to hurt like hell.

She looked up into Cloud's scared blue eyes. Was he on the verge of tears? Why did he look that way? She gave a wary reassuring smile. She had missed him in that final moment. She was okay now that she knew he was alright. Her smile bagan to fade and that's when she started to fall forward, her eyes slowly clsoing. Cloud called out to her but she couldn't hear him, he seemed too far away. Her whole world was spinning and that's when everything fell into blackness. Cloud caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. She wasn't moving.

"Roxanne..." the spikey haired blonde shook her ever so lightly, deep pain clearly shown through his face and in his eyes.

Tears formed in his eyes giving them that glassy glazed over look. Still her eyes stayed shut, refusing to open.

"Rox..." he just barely managed to choke out beforee the lump in his throat caught up with him.

Why wasn't she moving? Cloud looked down at her confused as his eyes brows furrowed. She was supposed to be the strong one. Her face was so pale now. With a trembling hand he placed it to the side of her tear soaked face. She was so cold it almost pained him to touch her. He couldn't understand it. Why did she have to die? Carefully as if his touch would cause her pain he wiped her wet bangs from her face and tucked them behind her ear. He was so unsure as a single tear fell from his eye and landed on her cheek. This soon turned into many tears. He hadn't cried since he was a little kid. Even when his parents died he never cried, but now, now he couldn't stop. Then he saw it, the slightest change in her face.

"Clo...ud..." she gasped as her face wrinkled in unbarable pain.

Cloud quickly swallowed the lump in his throat and forced himself to speak. "Yes?" he asked shakily willing himself to stop crying in front of her. Right now he had to be strong for her.

"It...it's not go...od...is it...?" she coughed weakly as she forced her eyes open. Although they weren't open completely she could see he had been crying. After all she felt his tear on her cheek.

"You're alright" Cloud answered as if trying to convince himself of the fact, his voice buckling.

"Hmm" she smiled a small smile and gave a faint laugh. "Is it...over? We...won...ri...ght?..."

"Yeah Roxy..." he lowered his head. "You did it...We won"

"Clo...ud" she barely managed to get out in a serious voice. "I...I want you...to know that...that I...Don't leave me..." she trailed off closing her eyes tightly. "I...I don't want...to die...alone"

"You're not going to die. I won't let it" he shook his head furiously as a new batch of tears dampened his face. "I won't leave you here, alone"

With a shaking hand she reached up and placed her hand to the side of his face. He looked up and deep into her eyes. He could see something sparkling beind them. Why was it there? He leaned in to her soft touch. Her hand was warm and comforting. Much to Cloud's disappointment her eyes closed again as if she was now just accepting death. He just wanted to look into her eyes forever. He just wanted her to open them again.

"Thanks Cloud...For everything..."

_Wanted it back  
(Don't fight me now)_

Her hand fell from his face and rested gently on the soft dirt of the ground. Then everything went silent. He leaned closer and nuzzeled his face into her neck as he bagan to cry the hardest he ever had.

_"Cloud..."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison peered out the window worried. The skies just seemed to get darker and darker and showed no signs of letting up. The soldiers had stopped coming a little while ago, about the time Roxanne disappeared. No one had seen her since. She wasn't the only one missing either, Cloud was also missing. Allison just hoped they were together and he was keeping her safe. She promised she would come back. Why did she have to be so stubborn? If she had only come back when Veldesa told her to then she wouldn't be missing and Allison wouldn't be fearing the worst.

The rain was just starting to stop but the sky was as dark as always. A bad omen? The hall was full of moans from the wounded and sobs from the people who had lost someone in today's vicious battle. It was a really sad sight.

A brave student decided, after much debating about what to do next, to open the doors of the hall and take a look outside. He gulped as he shoved open the huge bulky double doors. To his suprise no one attacked. Her breathed a sigh of relief. In fact it was completely deserted except for the mass of dead people and the few wounded that still needed some help. Everyone wondered how Roxanne could have killed so many but they knew the answer to that, she was in a class of her own.

People rushed all around her to tend to the wounded as others searched for any survivors further out. Alliosn wondered though the mass grave, tears in her eyes. So many people had given their lives today to protect others. She wouldn't let their deaths be in vain. She would get revenge on Galbadia for doing this to them. Still she couldn't figure out their motives behind the attack.

She stopped dead in her tracks as a lone warrior appeared from over the hill. The bloodied warrior stopped for a second as he studied the scene layed before him. It was not pretty at all. Everyone paused to look at him, mouths open in shock.

"Cloud..." she whispered when she was able to distinguish from his spikey hair that it was indeed him.

No, he wasn't alone. Something, someone was with him, in his arms. With his head lowered he carried Roxanne gently, bridal style across the ripped up land. He was so blank at that time. He felt so empty. The blonde had no idea what he was feeling. Sadness, of course, hate and anger, definatey, vengeful, yup and maybe lost. How could he describe a way he had never felt before? This was all so new to him and he didn't know how to handle it.

His eyes were red and sore from crying and yet he did not care if anyone saw him in such a state. He was beyond caring. He had to find help and that was the only thing on his mind right now.

Allison's mouth dropped as she realised who he was carrying but her feet wouldn't move. She wanted to go to him and see if Roxanne was alright but her body wouldn't allow it. This was her worst fear, losing her best friend and so many others in the process. Roxanne was basically her sister and she shouldn't have to see her like this. No one should have to see anybody like this. She was slowly crumbling for the inside and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Students rushed to his aid and tried to relieve him of her cold body, take her from him, but he refused and pushed them away with his bloody arm.

Tears cascaded down her pale cheeks as Cloud walked stright past her, with a look of undescribable pain and confususion on his face. This couldn't be happening. She was breaking down. All she could do was turn and watch Cloud's back as he got further away with the lifeless body of her bestfriend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you guys think? Should I post the actual story of it? Does it sound like it would be a good story? I took the time to write it for your enjoyment so could you please drop me a review. Thanks.

Fenfir.


End file.
